EM PENSAMENTO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Há quem prefira a incerteza ao risco de uma dor maior. YK com Here Without You, do Three Doors Down. ONE SHOT.


**Em pensamento**

Dois maços de cigarros em doze horas. Nada bom para quem, a duras penas, passara um ano numa batalha intensa para largar o vício.

Ele definitivamente estava fora de si. Odiava ambientes fechados, mas desde a manhã permanecia trancado no quarto abafado, recendente a nicotina e cerveja barata. Doze horas confinado com seus pensamentos trôpegos, tanto quanto os passos que deu até a porta para trancá-la. Não queria ser surpreendido pela mãe.

Caiu a noite. Doze horas trancafiado. Pareciam cem dias.

**A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separated  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**  
_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito.  
__Mas toda a distância que separou  
Desapareceu agora que estou sonhando com seu rosto._

Ninguém mandara ser tão impulsivo. Mas desde quando ele era contido? No máximo sabia ser dissimulado... Quando lhe convinha, como nos últimos três anos. Foi duro, mas era necessário, menos por ele que pelo _amigo_. "Amigo, amigo, amigo", repetia como um mantra, como se pudesse impor a si uma lavagem cerebral de poder avassalador. Tudo, _tudo_ por causa dele, um meio-youkai com cabelos de fogo que insistia em permanecer em sua mente, e fincava mais o pé a cada trago, a cada baforada, a cada resmungo.

–_Baka_ _kitsume!_

**I'm** **here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams  
And tonight  
It's only you and me  
**  
_Estou aqui sem você, baby, mas você continua na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby, e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite  
É só você e eu._

Olhou a janela. A cortina parcialmente afastada deixava ver as estrelas. Yusuke levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade para abrir a janela e se debruçar sobre o parapeito. Um quase-suicídio, dado o equilíbrio precário. As pernas pareciam geléia. Mas ele queria apreciar a noite mais de perto e sentir o vento bater no rosto e aliviar o calor.

A noite... Yusuke sempre gostara da noite. Dizia que era porque havia herdado o sangue boêmio da mãe, mas na verdade tinha insônia com freqüência e por isso gostava de caminhar pelo bairro até altas horas, embora isso lhe custasse o aborrecimento de acordar com os berros de Atsuko.

Yusuke sorriu enquanto admirava a imensidão escura sobre sua cabeça. A noite... Ela proporcionava o isolamento e a introspecção que o faziam pensar com mais força no _baka_ _kitsune. _Sob esse prisma parecia algo ruim. Afinal, seria mais reconfortante esquecer Kurama. Mas isso era inviável, visto que Yusuke _jamais_ poderia perder o contato com ele, bem como com os outros integrantes do grupo. Então, restava-lhe usar a imaginação. E, na carícia da brisa, procurou sentir o toque suave que talvez Kurama jamais lhe desse... Imaginou o que podia e o que não podia. No meio da dor, permitiu-se esse pequeno prazer, por mais clandestino e egoísta que fosse.

**The** **miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go  
**  
_A distância continua aumentando, como as pessoas que dão oi  
Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada, mas espero que melhore enquanto prosseguimos_

Começou a sentir sono... E de repente ficou triste. Lembrou de ter sido grosso com Kurama no dia anterior. Recusara um convite gentil do _amigo,_que queria nada mais que companhia para jogar videogame e jantar, num final de sábado solitário. Yusuke alegara cansaço e dor de cabeça. Em resposta à educada insistência de Kurama, dissera estar "de saco cheio" daqueles programas monótonos. O fato é que, mais uma vez, ele tentara fugir do que não podia, embora soubesse queseria impossívelalcançar essa metasem se machucar muito.Ejá estava doendo o suficiente.

– Fazer o quê se o maldito _kitsune_ me deixou nesse estado... Sem nem saber mais o que fazer... Maldito!

Então lembrou do sonho da noite anterior. Havia uma multidão, ele e Kurama no meio... A rua estava lotada, mas Yusuke só tinha olhos para _ele. _No entanto, o ruivo foi embora, dizendo que era tudo complicado demais para dar certo. Andou com aquela elegância só dele, cabeça erguida, sem olhar para trás. Sumiu como quem não pretende voltar. Parecia castigo...

**Everything I know, and anywhere I'd go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, or when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love**

_Tudo que eu sei, e aonde eu vou  
Fica mais difícil, mas isso não vai acabar, meu amor  
E quando o último cair, ou estiver tudo dito e feito  
Ficará mais difícil, mas isso não acabará com meu amor_

E, por um instante, Yusuke achou que estava sonhando, porque viu uma silhueta esguia muito familiar atravessar o pequeno jardim da casa. Em segundos ouviu os passos ligeiros na escada, as batidas na porta e seu nome numa voz suave.

–Yusuke?

Yusuke jurou nunca ter tido um sonho tão real. Podia mesmo sentir um perfume floral vencer a barreira da porta. Permaneceu onde estava, a boca aberta, os olhos marejados fitando a porta que quase sucumbiu aos socos.

–Vamos, Yusuke! Pare com isso!

Yusuke sorriu bobamente.

–Sonho bom... _Baka_ _kitsune _na minha porta... E gritando meu nome!

Arrastou-se molemente, girou a chave na fechadura com alguma dificuldade e deixou o caminho livre para Kurama. Esse torceu o nariz quando sentiu o cheiro e viu o caos instalado no quarto de Yusuke.

–Você fumou! Seu _baka_!

–Quê que é? Vai me dar sermão sobre câncer e essas besteiras? Tenho mais nada a perder, _kitsune._

Kurama arrepiou até a alma. Porque Yusuke tinha _aquele_ jeitode chamá-lo de _kitsune_?

–Vim saber se você estava se sentindo melhor e encontrei sua mãe já saindo. Ela me deu a chave reserva e disse que desse um jeito em você. Cismou que sou o único capaz de botar juízo nessa cabeça oca.

–Kurama... – estendeu a mão bruscamente até o rosto do amigo e assustou-o com a carícia que se seguiu, tão leve... Tão gostosa. – Eu não tô sonhando?

–Mais essa agora! – Kurama deu um passo para trás e fingiu não se importar com o fato de Yusuke tê-lo acariciado. – Não, você não está sonhando. Está bem acordado e _trêbado_! Pra quê isso, hein?

–Kurama... Sabe o que é amar alguém que não pode?

Se fosse responder sinceramente, Kurama diria que sim. Mas achou melhor não alongar a conversa, pois falar com bêbados era incômodo e inútil, nesse caso mais ainda pela natureza do assunto em pauta.

–Responde, Kurama...

–Deixe de ser bobo e vá tomar banho. Senão eu mesmo te jogo dentro da banheira cheia de água fria.

–Você não sabe, Kurama! Se sabe garanto que não era um homem nem amig...

Kurama tampou os ouvidos mecanicamente.

Se aquilo era o que tanto queria ouvir, não gostaria que fosse daquela forma. Como medir a consciência de um Yusuke bêbado?

Mas, pensando bem... Ah, porque ele tinha que ser tão racional até nessas ocasiões? Talvez Yusuke nunca mais confessasse coisa alguma depois daquilo. Talvez estivesse agindo estranhamente por causa da bebida. Ou, hipótese pior: talvez quisesse confessar seu amor... Por outro homem. Pois ele tinha outros amigos. Mas... Quem era o melhor amigo mesmo?

Antes que se odiasse mais, Kurama começou a arrastar Yusuke até o banheiro.

–Tapou o ouvido? Você não quer me ouvir... Por quê, Kurama? – a voz era tão pastosa, e os movimentos tão desencontrados,que Kurama não sabia se achava graça ou se desesperava. Levar Yusuke a um lugar onde ele não queria ir nunca havia sido tão difícil.

–Chega. Depois você me conta.

–É duro demais ouvir isso de você... É duro demais engolir essa vontade... – insistiu, fazendo força para não sair do lugar onde estava.

–_Isso _é o tipo de coisa que, vinda da boca de um bêbado, não merece confiança. Vai tomar banho e eu cuido de você depois.

–Cuidar de mim?

–Vai, Yusuke.

–A noite toda?

–Chega, Yusuke! Vai tomar banho, diacho!

–Mas eu vou vomitar... Vou ficar todo sujo de novo...

–Aí você toma outro banho. Vai. Vai tirar esse cheiro horroroso de cigarro e bebida.

–Por favor...

Kurama arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que via Yusuke _implorar _por algo, e mais daquele jeito: ajoelhado, olhos de súplica... E, por Inari, _o que era_ aquele "por favor" se derramando dos lábios dele?

–Mamãe vai dormir fora, Kurama... Vou passar mal... Fica aqui, só você e eu...

"Só você e eu... Ah, Yusuke...".

–Pára com esse terrorismo, Urameshi.

Kurama ergueu Yusuke sob protestos e empurrou-o a muito custo até o banheiro. Enquanto a banheira enchia,despiu o detetive.

–_Kitsune_ safado que tira a roupa do amigo...

"Detetive safado, com esse _kitsune_ manhoso na boca..." – Kurama pensou.

A duras penas, Yusuke entrou na água e começou a cantarolar algo que Kurama não conseguiu entender. Pela melodia parecia uma canção _emo_ que estava nas paradas há dias. No entanto, a voz pastosa de Yusuke não favorecia a compreensão, até mesmo pelo ouvido mais apurado.

Kurama encarou Yusuke por alguns instantes. Parecia muito feliz, cantando alto e _muito _mal, brincando de "fazer espuminha" com o sabão líquido elançando olharesmuito suspeitos. Sorriu ante as atitudes do barulhento detetive e suspirou. Decidira ficar. Era um pouco mais alto que Yusuke, mas as roupas dele lhe serviriam. Ligaria para a mãe avisando que o amigo precisava de ajuda. Quem garantia que aquele maluco não tentaria beber mais? E se ele entrasse em coma alcoólico ou tivesse mais cigarros escondidos? Ia dar uma geral no quarto de Yusuke e já.

"Uma noite inteira... Só ele e eu. Será que ele quer que eu durma aqui... No quarto dele?" – pensou o jovem ruivo. Entre garrafas de cerveja, bitucas, almofadas e alguns lençóis espalhados pelo chão, perdeu-se em devaneios e não percebeu que Yusuke dormia na banheira. E este sorria, sonhando que Kurama voltara e sussurrava docemente em seu ouvido:

**Tonight** **it's only you and me **_  
Esta noite é só você e eu._

**Fim**


End file.
